The Date
by hadersharlot
Summary: Bill and his secret lover finally go on a date.


"Cut!" we were finally done filming for today. "Ok guys that's a wrap for today! We'll meet back here tomorrow at seven. Only a few more days left of Chicago filming" said our director. When I was changing in my trailer, I heard Bill open the door and let himself in. "Well hello there! You look ravishing!" he said. "Bill I am not wearing anything". "I know. It suits you!" he replied. He came over behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He started to kiss my neck and breathed into my ear, "Should we do this here or go back to the hotel?" "Well I kind of need to talk to you" I replied. He unlaced his fingers and pulled his arms back quickly. "What's wrong?" he asked curiously. "It's nothing serious hun. I just want to go out on a date every once in a while. I love having sex with you don't get me wrong, but sometimes I want to be treated like a lady". "You know we can't go out like that, people can't know about this affair!" Bill said a little offensively. "Look I am not asking you to go flaunt me around. I am just thinking pizza and a movie or something. There is a little town outside of Chicago called Libertyville. It's only like forty-five minutes away. We could go there and get some food. Maybe catch a movie. Every once in a while they play old movies at their movie theater. All I'm saying is Jaws is on tonight. It's such a small town, what are the odds of someone knowing us? Honestly" I said. "Get dressed. I'm hungry anyway" he said. He was in.

After the forty minute drive, we were there. It was a quiet little town. It reminded me of where I grew up; small, people minding their own business. We pulled into a little pizza place called Jets and went in. The place looked at least twenty years old. There was a very nineties vibe in here. But I'm sure Nirvana playing on the juke box and Bill in his plaid wasn't helping. Either way I was into it. We sat down and a teenage girl came over to get our order. "What will ya be having tonight?" the pubescent girl asked. "Two beers and a meat lovers Chicago deep dish pizza" Bill said. "That wasn't cliché or anything" I said smirking. "I'll be right back, stay here!" He got a few coins out of his pocket and went to the juke. I saw him flipping through the options. Then that's when I heard a very familiar guitar riff come over the speakers. He had just went and put on "Wonderwall" by Oasis. I'm not gonna lie, it gave me butterflies. He grabbed my hand and interlaced his fingers with mine. He sang along to the song, "I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now". He was looking me in the eyes and quietly serenading me. This is what I needed.

The girl came over and put the food down. "See Bill, this is all I wanted. Just for us to do something real. Enjoy us." "Well I am genuinely glad you talked me into it" he said with a smile. We ate up and went a few streets down to the theatre. "Two for Jaws" he said to the ticket booth operator. We found our way to our auditorium and he insisted we sit in the back. "Why are we sitting back here? I kinda wanna be closer" I whispered. "Well how am I supposed to make out with you all the way up there? People will see" he whispered back. The movie started and he looked excited. I knew this was his favorite movie and to see his eyes light up was adorable. We were about thirty minutes in when I felt his fingers tracing my leg. I looked up at him and he was just smirking at me. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Nothing". I felt him slip his hand up my skirt and start to rub my pussy. "Bill! What if someone sees? I thought we were going to be subtle!" "Calm down, why do you think I picked back here again? Just enjoy yourself" he said.

He was rubbing circles on my panties and I could feel myself getting wet. I guess he could feel it too and that when he pushed my panties aside with his fingers. He slipped a finger in a started moving it slowly. "MMmmm" that was all I could get out without being loud. He slipped in another finger and continued to pump while he was intently staring at the screen. He was fingering me in front of everyone in here, but nobody knew but the two of us. I had to bite my bottom lip not to make a sound. I felt myself beginning to push back onto him. I had him stop before I came and decided to return the favor. I traced the stitching on the crotch of his jeans. I could feel him starting to swell. I slowly unzipped his pants and took his cock into my hand. I slid my hand up and down his shaft as I watched his face contort in pleasure. I ran my thumb over the tip and felt him twitch.

He moved in and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I felt him massage my mouth with his own and grope my chest. I needed him now. We left the theatre like a couple of horny teenagers, jumped in the car, and pulled it around the back of the building. We quickly moved to the backseat and resumed our makeout session. I could feel him grinding in between my legs, and I felt myself wanting him inside of me. I met his dry humps and bit his earlobe. He had the radio on and Radiohead's "Bullet Proof…I Wish I Was came over the speakers. It was such a soft song and fit perfectly with how gentle we were being in the back of the car. I unbuttoned his shirt and slowly slid it off his broad shoulders. I sucked on his shoulder a little bit, with the intent to leave a hickey and brought my lips to his again. He took my skirt and panties off and threw them up in the front seat. He slipped his fingers in again and this time I could call out his name. "Bill! Don't stop". However, he did stop so he could finish undressing me.

When he lifted me up to meet his chest, I felt him unhook my bra. "Make love to me" I whispered in his ear. He undid his jean button and slid them down to the floor, followed by his boxers. He laid me back down and slipped inside of me slowly. I let a moan out and he laced his fingers in mine. He slowly thrusted inside of me and he was sensually looking me in the eyes. He leant down beside me head and I ran my fingers through his beautiful, black hair. I could hear him grunting in my ear and it made the hair on the back of my neck stand at attention. Heat and passion filled the air surrounding us. I ran my hands down the length of his back while I met his pumps. We weren't fucking, he wasn't dominating me or vice versa; we were making love. And for the first time at that. "Bill! Bill I need to come. BILL!" I whimpered. "I know, so do I. Let's come together" he insisted. Seconds later we were meeting each other's contractions and letting out sounds of ecstasy.

He just laid on top of me for a few minutes, both of our breathing hitched. Our heavy breathing created steam on the all of the windows. I felt him reach up and draw a little heart on the window, then he kissed me on the forehead. "Come on we need to get back. We have to film early" Bill said. We got dressed, at least a little bit, and held hands on the drive back to the city.


End file.
